The True Test
by ChaosWolfCM
Summary: A boy saves Raven after a fight with the H.I.V.E. What are his motives, who is he, and how does he know that Raven is Trigon's Daughter. No real pairing in this one guys and Ranma and Ryoga will show up later on.
1. Default Chapter

This is the beginning of my first Teen Titan AU story. I hope you guys like it. The characters will be out of character but it will mostly be Raven who is out of character in this story.

Prologue

A teenager about fourteen or fifteen years old is wandering around the city looking for someone or something when he sees a teenage woman limping towards a strange t shaped tower. A few minutes later she collapsed to the ground unconscious. Knowing that he couldn't just leave her there the boy picked the girl up and carried her to his apartment. When he reached his home he laid the girl on his bed and went into the bathroom to get his first aid kit. He removed the tattered remains of the girl's leotard so that he could bandage the wounds. He redressed her after the bandages were in place. Once he was done he went into his kitchen and started to make something for when his guest wakes up. The teenager is wondering how the girl he found ended up hurt and why she would be fighting while he is cooking. It took thirty minutes to cook the food he was making. As he turned off the stove he heard a low moan coming from the bedroom. The teenager walked to his bedroom and saw the girl he had found awake.

"Well I'm glad to see you are awake," the teenager stated, "Do you have a name or do I have to say hey you or hey girl when I'm talking to you?"

"My name is Raven," the girl commented, "I was fighting against a group called the H.I.V.E. with my teammates. We got separated during an explosion and I ended up alone against all three H.I.V.E. members. I was injured by one of the members while I was trying to find my teammates. I managed to get away once they left by pretending to be unconscious. After they left I got up and started to make my way back to Titan's Tower. I was about ten minutes away when I finally collapsed. I'm guessing that's around the time you found me."

"Yes that's right," the boy responded, "I just couldn't leave you there on the ground without doing something. How rude of me I haven't introduced myself. My name is Steven Chaos Kamiya. You said your name is Raven eh. I have heard stories during my travels of a group of teenage heroes lead by the sidekick of the legendary Batman."

"Yes that is true but why would you be traveling around," Inquired Raven.

"All you need to know is that I have my reasons," Steven commented, "I made some food for when you woke up. I didn't know weather or not you would be hungry."

"Thank you but I should get going before my teammates start searching the city for me," commented Raven.

"Very well if you feel that is for the best," Steven replied, "I'm not holding you here against your will you can leave any time you wish."

"Thank you for everything you did for me," Raven stated, "I wish there was some way that I could repay you."

"Don't worry about I did it because it was the right thing to do," Steven remarked, "However, if you ever need a place to stay you will always have a place here. I don't know why I'm making you this offer but I feel you are someone who I can depend upon."

"Thank you," said Raven, "I must get going."

Raven left Steven Kamiya's apartment and headed back to her home to get some rest. Had she stayed a few minutes longer she would have heard the teenaged boy's final words.

"Good bye for now Raven daughter of Trigon," Steven smirked, "You will be seeing me again sooner then you think. Now the true test has begun will you survive and realize your true strength or shall you fail like all the others have."

Once she was back at tower the rest of the titans asked Raven what happened. Raven explained everything that happened to her after the team was separated. Robin was glad Raven was safe and wanted to meet the teenager who helped her so that he could thank the boy personally. Night had fallen on the city as the titans finished talking. Deciding that it was time to rest the titans locked down the tower and went to bed.

Well that's it for now I how you guys enjoyed the prologue. How does Steven Kamiya know about Raven being Trigon's daughter and what does he mean by the true test has begun. You have to read the next chapter when it comes out.


	2. Chapter 1

I forgot to mention that I do not own Teen Titans in the Prologue. I have another surprise in store for you guys in this chapter.

Chapter 1

It was early morning in Titans Tower. Raven had just woke up and began to meditate.

"Azerath Metrion Zinthos," Raven chanted, "Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos. Azerath Metrion Zinthos."

Suddenly the alarm went off signaling that there was trouble in the city. Raven put her clock on and went to the meeting room. When she got there Robin informed the team that the H.I.V.E. was robbing another bank. The titans rushed to the bank to stop the H.I.V.E. members from getting away. Jinx had just made her way outside the bank when the titans showed up. The fight started with Raven using her powers to throw a mailbox at Jinx. Jinx merely jumped out of the way and fired a hex bolt into the ground below Raven. The chunks of earth hit Raven multiple times sending her to the ground hard. Robin sent an energy disk towards Gizmo but it was dodged and Gizmo responded with several missiles. Cyborg was fighting Mammoth and having a hard time subduing him. All of a sudden a bolt of energy hit him from behind. Starfire shot a star bolt, which destroyed the robot drone of Slade that had snuck up behind Cyborg. It turned that the robbery had been a trap for the titans. The H.I.V.E. members and an army of Slade's robots surrounded them. What no one noticed was the boy watching the fight from the shadows. Just as the titans were about to be attack a black blur shot out in front of them and started to attack the robots leaving several of them motionless. The blur began to zip in between the ranks of the robot army leaving many robots destroyed. After a few minutes of this the blur stopped moving and showed its self to be a boy about fifteen years old, wearing black pants, boots, a black t-shirt, trench coat, and a hat. Only one person recognized who it was. Raven could not believe that the person who helped her the other day could fight like this.

"Tell your boss that I won't let the prophecy be completed," Steven Kamiya growled, "If he asks who dares to defy him tell him that the name of the person is Steven Chaos Kamiya."

With that Steven threw one of his swords at a robot. This started a chain reaction that made the H.I.V.E. members and the robots run for their lives. Steven walked over to the impaled robot to regain his sword which he then put it into its' sheath. He turned around to see the titans and gets into a ready stance until he spots Raven.

"Hello Miss. Raven it seems this is the second time in twenty four hours that I have saved you," Steven commented, "I see your friends are with you that is good. I hope to see you again soon Miss. Raven hopefully it won't be me having to save you from a fight."

Steven turned around and started to walk away when Robin told him to turn back around.

"Who are you and why did you interfere right when we needed help the most?" Robin questioned.

"I knew because I was watching the fight from the shadows since it started," Steven replied, "I'm Steven Chaos Kamiya, son of Max Kamiya, the one who helped your friend Miss Raven the other day. Like I said I'll be going now."

"You do realize that Slade will be coming after you for what you did today," Raven commented.

"Let him attack me at my home," Steven chuckled, "He would not be the first person who broke into my house so that they could kill me."

"You would be safer at our tower," Robin stated, "We have a very strong security system. You wouldn't have to worry about being attacked."

"Thank you that sounds better then not getting any sleep because I'm to busy watching out for someone out to kill me," Steven commented.

"Then its settled you will stay at the tower until everything is over," Robin replied, "If she doesn't have a problem with it Raven will follow you to your place and help you pack your things."

"No that's fine with me," Raven stated.

Steven started to walk towards his apartment with Raven right behind him. On the way to his place Steven tried to make some small talk with Raven.

"Miss Raven I hope you aren't doing this against your will," Steven remarked, "I don't want to be a bother towards you. You can go back to your home and I can just find my way or even just stay where I am now."

"No don't worry about it you aren't a bother," Raven responded, "I'm surprised that someone who fights the way you did back there can be so gentle."

"It is something I picked up from my parents before the one event that caused me to grow up happened," Steven stated, "Well what about you Miss. Raven. Why is this Slade character after you?"

"He is after me because he wishes to complete the prophecy that will bring about the end of the world," Raven sighed, "I'm the key to finishing the prophecy and ending the world."

"I see you have a hard time not giving in to just get it over with Miss. Raven," Steven commented, "I promise that I will do what I can to help you even if its just being your friend and talking to you like we are know."

"I would like that and would you please just call me Raven," Raven remarked, "Its embarrassing being called that. It makes me feel like I'm supposed to be normal which is something I'm not."

"Then that is a good thing Raven," Steven stated, "You should feel like any other normal person."

"If I consider myself normal I might forget that I need to keep my powers in check," Raven replied, "If that happens then people would be hurt because I let my control slip."

"You never know until you try," said Steven, "Well we are here let's do this quick."

Steven unlocked his apartment door so that Raven could go inside. Right before Raven entered the room Steven grabbed her and pushed both of them to the floor. Raven was about to demand what he was doing when a blast of laser hit where Raven had been standing a second ago. The three robots that were inside came to the doorway to see if their target was destroyed when Steven took action. With all three robots right there in the same spot it took only slash of his sword as he used his inhuman speed to draw his sword and destroyed all three robots in one move. Raven only noticed what he did as he resheath his sword.

"I think its best we get my stuff and go as quickly as possible," Steven growled

They went inside the apartment and started to gather Steven's things. In about ten minutes they were done and on their way out. When they got outside the T-Car was waiting for them.

"After we were attacked I sent a radio transmission to the tower letting the others know what happened," Raven explained "Robin decided that it would be best if Cyborg picked us up in his car."

Steven merely nodded as he put his bags in the trunk of the car. Once they were all set Cyborg drove back to the tower. Raven took Steven on a quick tour of the tower and then showed him to a guest room. Once inside he began to unpack his stuff making the room more to what he was comfortable. At around four Raven brought some food to his new room and left right after leaving the food on a desk. Steven ate a little of the food and meditated for five hours before going to sleep. He had only one thought on his mind as he fell asleep.

"I wonder if I can really help Raven out since my real purpose is to kill her before Trigon can arise," thought Steven.

Meanwhile in the meeting room of the titans.

"Well Raven did you find out anything about him," Robin inquired.

"Not much besides a few thoughts of his past that seemed to have effected him deeply," Raven commented, "I'll talk with him tomorrow and see if I can find out anything else about his past."

"Ok if that's all there is I'd say we should all go to bed," Cyborg stated.

The rest of the titans agreed ad went to their bedrooms. They fell asleep right away but a certain purple haired girl had thoughts of her new friend in her head as she finally fell asleep ten minutes later not knowing that her hardest test had just started.

That's the end of the first chapter. Hopefully I can make the next chapter longer depends on how well my ideas fit into the chapter. I own nothing but the plot of this story and Steven Kamiya. Read and review people I hope you enjoy


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter of The True Test. To the people who reviewed to my last chapter I promise this one will be longer.

Chapter 2

It was dawn and Raven had just woken up. She went to the kitchen to make some herbal tea before she went to the roof to meditate. While she drank her tea Raven wondered about the teenager that had been allowed to stay at the tower. She wasn't sure why she trusted him with the information of why Slade is after her. Having finished her tea Raven made her way up to the tower's roof. When she got there Raven saw Steven Kamiya working out. She was shocked that his aura was showing while he trained. He stopped doing push-ups and began shadow boxing. After fifteen minutes of this he began doing a kata that was taught to him when he was seven years old. The kata looked like a dance of death to Raven as she watched silently as Steven continued his training. After twenty minutes of this he stopped the kata and looked around taking in his surroundings. When he spotted Raven he smiled.

"Good morning Miss. Raven," said Steven, "I hope you slept well last night."

"Yes I did but please stop calling me that," Raven replied, "I told you to just call me Raven. Where did you learn that? It was beautiful I can't remember ever seeing something like that."

"It was a kata that my father taught me when I was seven," Steven commented, "I do it once every day in honor of him."

"What do you mean in honor of him?" Raven inquired.

"My parents died in the heat of battle," Steven explained, "However they made sure to take the families mortal enemy to hell with them. I grew up that day and realized that the world is not as nice a place as I thought it was. My mission now is to protect this world and keep demons from entering this dimension. I know that you are part demon Miss. Raven but I have learned over the past years that not all demons are evil. You are living proof of that since you are half demon yet you help protect the world. My original mission at the time was to destroy the offspring of the feared Trigon before he is revived. However, I can't bring myself to kill a young girl like you. As soon as I saw you I knew that I could not kill you Raven. I decided that I would do what I can to help you get through this. I want to help you but I can't do anything unless you want my help Miss. Raven."

Raven was shocked to find out that the one who rescued her after the battle with the H.I.V.E. and saved her teammates was supposed to be her killer. Raven got ready to fight but Steven raised his hand to stop her.

"I said I could not kill you and I don't plan on trying either," Steven stated, "Please Miss. Raven you have to believe me. You were the first person who after seeing me fight still wanted to be friends with me. Do you know how hard it is to live your life when everyone around you considers you a threat and wants to kill you if you even breathe the wrong way? That is the kind of life I have had to live please don't turn your back on me now."

Raven was surprised to hear something like that from the person who had been such a confident fighter the other day.

"How can that be you were so confident the other day when you were fighting?" Raven inquired.

"I only acknowledge my existence in the battle field that is how I can be the way I am," Steven commented, "My way of living is not something a person can understand or be proud of."

"That's a sad way to think of life," Raven stated.

"It's the way I live my life," Steven replied, "It doesn't matter to me if it is sad or not. I will see you downstairs Miss. Raven."

Steven headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once he was gone Raven stared at the rising sun.

"Well maybe we will be able to help each other with our own personal demons," Raven thought, "Steven Chaos Kamiya, son of the legendary Max Kamiya; I hope you realize that you can't think about life like that. If anyone can make it through depression it will be you."

As Steven made his way downstairs to the kitchen he began to think about Raven.

"It's too bad she doesn't understand why I'm this way," Steven thought, "I can never return to who I once was. My childhood was taken from me at an early age showing me the world for what it truly is. Raven you will never understand even though you suffered because you are Trigon's daughter. I hope you can forgive me for what I will have to do. Even though she is beautiful I can't allow myself to fall in love with someone."

Steven entered the kitchen and made himself a bowl of cereal. As he was putting his bowl in the sink he noticed Robin had entered the kitchen. Robin and Steven exchanged greetings while Raven watched from the shadows. Soon the rest of the titans came into the kitchen and ate their own breakfast. Steven went back into his room to read a book. With Steven gone Robin held a meeting to find out if Raven had found out anything new about their guest. Raven told the rest of the titans what Steven had said to her. After she was done Robin was upset.

"Relax Robin he said he doesn't plan on killing me," Raven commented, "He said he can't kill me after getting to know me."

"We should still be careful with him," Robin remarked.

A voice from behind Robin startled the titans.

"You are right to be worried after all I originally came here to kill Miss. Raven," Steven stated, "I can't kill a young girl like her. You act like a family supporting each other. I know better then anyone what it feels like to lose a member of your family. I guess I'm nothing more then a wondering soul with no destination."

"Why not stay here then?" Raven inquired.

"No I can't stay because for me seeing a family unit like yours brings back memories that I wish to keep buried," Steve remarked.

Before anything else could be said the tower's security alarm went off. Robin checked the system to see what was wrong and saw Slade attacking the tower with four hundred robots. After seeing this Steven just smiled and left the tower to confront Slade.

"So you are the one who saved the titans yesterday," Slade stated, "It doesn't matter anymore since this army of robots will destroy you."

"Attack me if you want but beware for you shall see the outcome of my abilities," commented Steven, "Rain of Swords!"

Hundreds of swords came out of Steven's coat and destroy about a hundred of the robots. After the attack died down Steven literally dived into the robots with his swords cutting of their heads or slicing them in half. He stopped after a few minutes looking a little tired. Slade just laughed as there were still around a hundred and twenty five robots left. Steven just smirked and dropped his swords before getting an odd stance. What Slade and the titans didn't know is that he was powering up an energy blast that would take out the remaining robots. Slade had just ordered his robots to attack when Steven let out his attack.

"Chaos Wave!" Steven yelled

The energy blast connected with the robots causing a huge explosion. When the light from the explosion died down all the robots were destroyed leaving a bruised Slade as he was caught up in the blast. Seeing that the odds were not on his side anymore Slade retreated leaving a tired Steven Kamiya on the battlefield. The titans came outside and congratulated Steven on his victory. Steven merely sighed in annoyance and went back inside holding his left arm. Cyborg picked up Steven's swords as the titans went back inside to rest and try to figure out how to deal with their guest. Once they were inside they noticed that there sixth member was waiting for them in the meeting room. He wore a black t-shirt, camouflage pants, army boots, dark sunglasses, and a reverse blade sword on his back, and he was mute. His name was Noir.

"Hey Noir glad to have you back," Cyborg commented.

Noir nodded towards Cyborg before getting up and going to his room in the basement.

Meanwhile in the guestroom that Steven was staying in.

Steven had decided to send a message to his contact in Japan and see if they could come and help out.

_R.S. & R.H._

_I have found the child of Trigon but have decided to spare her life and kill Trigon should he be freed. I know that this isn't like me but you know how I get when it comes to people who are part of a group or act like a family. I need the two of you to come here and help out because I don't think I can do this with unleashing my true powers and you know what would happen if I use them. Guys this is our last fight as the Triad of Chaos. Once Trigon is dead I fight no more. Please respond so that I know what I have to work with._

_L.C._

With that he ended his letter and sent it to his friends hoping that he would receive some good news when his friends send him a letter. If there wasn't any good news well he would finish this fight on his own giving up his own life if he has to.

Wow getting a little dark here which is how I planned things. Yup guys I'm back and editing the story before I add a new chapter. By the Way I don't own Noir as that is the middle name of a friend of the family who was in the army for four years. I haven't talked to him in several years but he approved of using himself as the base for a character in one of my stories if it would fit the plot. I repeat this is not the Noir from Post's story These Black Eyes.


	4. Chapter 3

Well here is the next chapter hope you guys enjoy. To the person that said they couldn't wait to find out who R.S and R.H. are they shall show up in either the fourth or fifth chapter. By the way I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 3

It had been only three hours after the fight against Slade and his robots on the island that the tower resides on. Steven Kamiya was on the roof of the tower looking on into the distance. He said nothing at all even when Noir came up behind him. After several minutes Steven finally said something.

"You know something Noir this is the last time I plan on fighting demons," Steven commented, "After Trigon is dead I fight no more. I assume that you know all about me. I have sent word of what is going on here to my two comrades in Japan and they shall arrive as quickly as they can. My allies have their own abilities when it comes to fighting. We are known throughout multiple dimensions as the Triad of Chaos. The powerful R.H. along with his skillful partner who has no equal R.S. Both of these men follow me L.C., which stands for Lord Chaos. I have seen to many of my comrades and friends die during my battles leaving me without the will to fight on."

Noir gestured something that caused Steven to chuckle.

"No I don't have any feelings for the girl," Steven stated, "I have refused to love anyone ever since my parents and girlfriend were killed. I believe that is enough about my past so let us go downstairs and see what the others are doing."

Noir signed something and held up a deck of playing cards.

"Sure it's been sometime since I have played cards so I might be a bit rusty," Steven remarked.

Noir just smiled and the two sat down to and began to play cards.

Meeting Room

"His power is nothing I have ever seen before," Cyborg remarked, "I scanned him while he was fighting and the results say he was using his own life energy. I have no idea how that is possible."

"Raven what did you get when you tried to read his thoughts," Robin inquired.

I couldn't get anything on his past as it seems he has blocked them off," Raven replied, "For someone to do that they either have strong mental abilities or has purposely forgotten their memories. What I don't understand is why someone would want to forget their memories of what happened to them in the past."

"So he either is resisting you or forgot what he has gone through in the past," Cyborg stated.

"On my planet such a thing would be seen as the act of a murderer," remarked Starfire.

"Dude we have a killer living with us," Beast Boy shouted out.

"Star this isn't your home planet so we can't assume he has killed people," Robin commented.

Just then Steven Kamiya came out of the shadows with Noir right behind him.

"That is not the reason for me blocking out my own memories but the girl is right about one thing," Steven said calmly, "I have in fact killed over thousands of people. Some were demons, some innocent women who were pregnant with a demon child, and many half demons like your friend Raven. I'm not proud of taking lives but it was my job to ensure that they didn't hurt the planet with their powers."

"How could you take so many lives?" gasped Starfire.

"Like I said it was my job," Steven shot back, "However, since I won't be killing Raven I'll have to resort to my back-up plan."

"Just what would your back-up plan be," Cyborg inquired.

"I'll fight Raven's father Trigon," Steven stated, "I sent out a message to my contact in Japan. If I'm right they will talk to their contact in China. If any of you have problems understanding what I just said then I'll spell it out for you. The four people who are coming to help are each a one man army."

"So you have powerful friends that won't help against Trigon he is unstoppable," Raven commented.

"You don't know what I'm truly capable of let alone my friends and their allies," Steven replied.

Before one of the titans could say anything Steven turned around and went back to the room that he was using during his stay at the tower. Once back in his room Steven turned on his computer and checked his e-mail. He smiled as he saw a message from his friends in Japan.

_Hello Lord Chaos_

_We have received your message and are trying to contact our allies in China. We have been able to contact S of P and he has agreed to help. H of M still owes R.S. a favor, which will be our way of getting him to help us. It surprised us that you spared the girl's life as well as asked for us to come there to help you. We shall be there in two days. We hope this letter finds you in good health._

_Sincerely_

_R.S. & R.H._

Steven just smiled as he finished reading the letter. He turned off his computer and looked at the clock, which read eleven o'clock. He got up and stretched before changing for bed. While he was doing this he wondered what the titans were doing.

Meeting Room after Steven left.

The titans were surprised and shocked at what Steven had said before he left for his room.

"How can someone become that cold?" Inquired Cyborg.

"I don't know but he doesn't seem to care," Robin commented.

"Why are we letting a killer stay here with us?" Beast Boy stated.

"Its because he killed to make the Earth a safer place," Raven replied, "He has done everything in his power to protect the world the best way he could think of."

Noir gestured something that made Cyborg smile.

"Noir says that Steven is a horrorible poker player," Cyborg remarked, "Its late so lets get some rest."

The others agreed and went to their respective rooms. Each titan was thinking of how to get their new friend to change the way he thinks about solving problems besides just killing your enemy as they went to sleep.

That is it for this chapter guys. I know its short but I've been short on time and wanted to give my readers at least something to hold them over. I promise to make the next chapter longer. Well until next time read and review.


End file.
